


Villains at Heart

by Dellessa



Series: Home Isn't a Place [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gender Confusion, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega/Doc and Sigma Ficlets set in the 'Home isn't a Place' verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set directly after A Cat's Curiosity.

Omega burst out into laughter when they finally reached the safe house. Not a chuckle, or the kind you make when someone makes a lame joke, but booming belly deep laughter. It echoed through the house and made Frank cringe. 

“A-aidan,” Frank touched his side. 

Omega didn’t even bother to correct him. “Oh, Sigma. That was the most entertaining thing that I have seen in years. Not only did you loose your new pets, but your business as well, and all of that money.” 

“I hate you.”

“Oh, brother dear, you know you do not. Who else will take care of you while you get your house in order again?” 

“I really hate you,” Sigma ground out. “I hate you so much. You are the worst.” 

“I’m the worst? You are acting like a spoiled, foolish child.” Omega pulled Frank close. “I am not in the mood for your petty behavior. Go find a room to sulk in. I have other...more interesting things to do.” 

He pulled Frank along until he found a bedroom with a suitable bed in it. 

“Do you think it’s a good idea to leave him, Aidan?” Frank whispered as he was pulled into the room.

Omega threw him on the bed rather than answer. “My brother will be fine. Foolish little twit is too much like his mother. Never did see what our father saw in her. Flighty fickle little thing.” 

Frank looked up at him, his eyes going wide. “You say I’m flighty.” 

Omega leaned over him, pushing him into the mattress, “You are not fickle. If anything you are steadfast. Would you leave me?” 

“No. Never. Not if I had a choice.” 

Omega laughed softly, “Foolish of you. Such a fool.” Omega bit at his neck, leaving a trail of bruises in his wake. He’d mark him up, and they’d both feel better for it. “It’s part of your charm.” 

“I guess,” Frank whispered. “She felt sorry for me. I could see it in her eyes. She thought I was like one of those poor broken birds your brother was peddling. It was horrible. I’m not like them.” 

“No. You’re not like them at all. You chose this.” Omega sat up, and pulled Frank’s shirt over his head. “And you are mine.” 

Frank quivered beneath him and reached for the button on his pants until Omega swatted it away. 

“No. Let me.” Omega slowly stripped Frank down to his skin, and looked at the pale skin spread out before him. There was already the first blossom of bruises across his neck. It was a beautiful purple against Frank’s translucent skin. “Rest for a moment. I’m going to grab our bags.” 

Frank’s breath caught in his throat. And his hands clenched at his side.

“Don’t touch yourself while I’m gone.” Omega laughed at the needy whine Frank let out as he closed the door and when downstairs. He took his time, knowing his little fool would be a wiggling mess by the time he made it back upstairs. This was turning out to be the best night.

oOoOoOo

Omega walked back up the stairs only to hear a scuffle. “Let go of me. Let go. Aidan said to stay there. I’m not going anywhere with you.”

He entered the hallway to find Sigma trying to yank Frank out of the room Omega left him in. “What do you think you are doing, brother?” 

“Recouping my losses,” Sigma said between clenched teeth.

“Unhand him now,” Omega said. 

“No. If I lost my pets do you think I’m letting you keep this little idiot?” 

He wasn’t expecting Omega to slap him, and push him away from Frank. “You are such an idiot, Sigma. Frank isn’t a pet. He is MINE.”

“He means we are married,” Frank whispered. He cringed away from Sigma, and backed into a room, grabbing a towel and draping it around himself.

Sigma stiffened. “You are lying. He would never.” 

Frank wrung his hands. “He did. It was my condition if he wanted to keep me. I’m not...I’m not a possession, and you are not going to sell me. If you tried to you would have to deal w-with Aidan, and we both know you are outmatched in that corner. So p-please just stop this and---” 

Sigma slapped him, cutting off whatever he was going to say. “Fucking liar. My brother would never marry someone, much less someone like you.” 

Frank’s hand went to his cheek, covering the red mark blooming there. It would bruise, and that was just not right. Omega’s night went from amazing to the worst. 

“Touch him again, and I will cut that hand off.” 

The blood drained from Sigma’s face. His world turned upside down. “Why?” 

Omega stared at him. “Why what? Why settle down? We all have to fucking grow up sometime, Sigma. What do you want me to say?”

“Not a fucking thing, apparently. Not a god damned thing.” Sigma turned and walked away. He walked out of the house and down the street, and didn’t come back until the sun was kissing the horizon. There was something seriously wrong with the world.

oOoOoOo

Omega watched his brother storm away. He turned to Frank, and gathered him up in his arms. All the heat from before left his body. He pushed Frank into the room and locked the door behind them. He curled around Frank, holding on to him tightly. “I won’t let him near you again. I didn’t expect that to happen.”

“It’s fine. You came back in time. And maybe he’ll realize what he did was wrong.” 

Omega snorted. “Always the optimistic fool. Such a pussyfest.” 

“Pacifist. You know I try to see the good in people,” Frank whispered, sounding miserable.

“There is no good in Sigma. The best thing to do for you will be to keep you away from him. I’m sending you home tomorrow while I take care of this...mess.” 

Frank crumpled. “Please don’t send me away. Please, please. D-don’t send me home.” 

“Shhhh...no blubbering. None of it. This is for the best.”


	2. The Fool and His Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this was how they met...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set three years before Taking a Chance.

Frank checked on the animals for the fourth time. He was there after hours, but that was becoming a regular occurrence. He didn’t want to fuck this up. He was already a disappointment to his parents. He couldn't manage to get into medical school. If he was truthful with himself it wasn’t really what he had wanted anyway. People were difficult to get along with, and made him nervous. Animals were better. He’d much rather help them when it came down to it, and...he, he was good at it. 

The dog that had come in that day with a broken leg was resting comfortably. His leg still set in the splint. The other on call vet had praised him on how he had handled the situation, which just made Doc feel like he was floating on air. He wasn’t used to praise. At most he usually blended into the background. He was far more used to being ignored, in truth. He wasn’t sure how to take it.

He heard a crash towards the back of the veterinary hospital and headed back to where the noise was, thinking that one of the dogs had escaped. It had happened before. He heard the noise again and frowned when he realized it was coming from the storage room. He opened the door and nearly screamed when he saw the man going through the supplies. He froze, and let out a whimper when he saw the blood coating the man’s shirt, and he leveled a gun at Frank. 

“Who are you?” The man snapped. He was tall, towering over Frank. His eyes were such a pale grey they looked silver, and were far too sharp for someone who had lost as much blood as he appeared to. “I asked you a question.” 

“F-frank. I-I work here.” 

“Good. Get a suture kit you’re stitching me up.” 

“I--I c-can’t work on people. I’m not a doctor. I’m a vet. I c-can’t.” His eyes went to the gun the man was still pointing at him. He flinched when it was cocked, and the man’s eyes narrowed.

“You seem to be under the assumption that you have a choice in this. Get it now or I won’t be the only one injured.” 

“Oh,” Frank whispered. “I will get right on that then.” He went through the supplies and found the kit that he needed and the other supplies. He was shaking like a leaf by the time the man lead him to one of the exam rooms. “Can’t you just go to the ER. They would do a much better job of this than me.” 

“Just stitch me up, and stop talking. You are the biggest fool I’ve ever encountered. Just shut up.” He set the gun down and pulled his shirt off. 

Frank stared for a moment, and was unable to stop the blood that suffused his face. He ducked his head, and washed his hands before he cleaned the wound. It was clean enough, and seemed to have missed anything vital. The bullet was surprisingly easy to dig out. He was still as nervous as before, but his hands were steady as he stitched up the wound, his stitches small and neat. “They will dissolve into the wound. You shouldn't have to worry about getting them taken out.” He stepped away when he was done, and only looked up when he realized the man was staring at him. 

“Terrified, aren’t you?” He laughed deep in his chest. “Look up at me. Now.”

Frank looked up, shivering. 

The man tipped his chin up, making Frank look up, and flinch away from those icy eyes. “Well aren’t you just a trembling little rabbit. Is your heart hammering right out of your chest?” 

“P-please...can I go now? I won’t tell anyone you’re here.” 

The man smiled, it was not a kind smile. “Such a striking little lapin though. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone with eyes that shade. Are they contacts?” 

“No.” Frank would have shaken his head in denial, but his chin was gripped hard enough to bruise. “Can I go now? Please?” 

“Not yet.” The man pulled him closer, laughing that deep chuckle that completely unnerved Frank, and kissed him hard. It was more of an attack than a kiss, all teeth and tongue like the man was trying to devour him rather than kiss him. There was no gentleness to it, not at first. Then it was nothing but, and his breath seemed to be stuck in his chest. The world swam before him. The lack of oxygen leaving him feeling faint. Blackness reared up, meeting Frank head on. 

He woke up later, sprawled across the floor. His lips felt bruised, and when he touched them his fingers came away with blood on them. The man was nowhere to be found though. He stood on wobbly feet, and made his way to the supply room. He tidied it up. No one would ever know that anyone else had been there. He checked on his patients again before locking up and going home.

He felt like he was being watched as he left the building, which was silly of him. He knew it was. He thought about the man, and shivered again. He was beautiful...in a terrifying sort of way, and was not in anyway who Frank imagined would be the first person to kiss him. No one had ever wanted him like that before, and he had hoped his first time would be special...not terrifying. His heart was still pounding in his chest as the adrenaline seeped out of his body and it left him feeling exhausted. Had he been more alert he might had noticed the car that followed him all the way home, and parked outside of his building. Then again maybe not. Frank had never been the most observant of people.

oOoOoOo

Aidan O'Malley followed the little veterinarian for several days. He could not seem to get those purple eyes out of his head. The timid little bunny had gotten under his skin, and that was not something that Aidan could, or would tolerate. Normally he would have snatched the man up, and carved at him until he found all of his secrets, but something stayed his hand this time. No, not something. The kiss and those purple eyes. He wasn’t sure what possessed him. Normally he wasn’t interested in that sort of thing. Not with someone so clearly lacking experience. 

He didn’t want to cut him up, and that alone was something new. He remembered the way the man had shivered, and whimpered, the coppery taste of his blood. He watched him and wanted more. He followed him for a week, then one week stretched into two, and before he knew it a month had passed, and business was suffering for it. He was distracted, insufferably so. 

After a month had passed he realized something. This was not going away. He was not getting any better. If anything he was getting worse. His hands itched to wrap around that pale skin.

He sat in his car outside a month after their first meeting and finally made up his mind. He couldn't go on like this. He would fix this. He made his way up to the man’s apartment, and nearly snorted at the cheap lock they used. He took a card from his wallet, forcing the bolt back into the door, and letting the door pop open under his weight. He stifled an amused laugh, he didn’t even have to grab his kit to get in here. Pitiful. It’s like the fool was begging to go home with him.

He walked through the apartment, looking around. There were cat posters hanging on most of the walls, and lots of purple. He wandered through the living room, moved on the the bedroom, peeking inside he found Frank fast asleep and giftwrapped in a quilt. He pulled the cover back to reveal pale skin, and nearly laughed at the purple boxers frank was wearing. They were covered in little cats. What a nerd. A complete nerd. Aidan shook his head, he was obsessed with the biggest fucking nerd. He couldn’t find it in himself to mind. He pulled the syringe from his pocket and eased it into Frank’s arm, slowly pushing the plunger down. Frank let out a little whimper. He mumbled in his sleep, but didn’t wake up even when Aidan wrapped him back up in the blanket and picked him up. No one stopped him as he carried Frank out to his car. He laid him out in the back seat, and drove away with no one any the wiser.

oOoOoOo

Frank woke up feeling confused. His head felt like it was full of cotton. His arms were held above his head, and when he tried to move them metal moved around his skin and he heard the distinct clatter of a chain. He looked off to the side and let out a little yelp when he noticed the man sitting on the side of the bed, watching him. The man from before. The one that seemed to invade his thoughts during the day, and his dreams at night. “Are you going to kill me now? Is that why you brought me here?” He squeaked, voice breaking. 

The man’s eyes narrowed. “You are a very pretty little bunny. Very feminine. I can’t say you are my type. Or not the type I usually pick up for games or sex. It’s very strange. Peculiar even.” 

“You should let me go then,” Frank whispered. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t want you. I can’t get you out of my head. I can’t stop thinking about you. You’ve become a distraction.”

Frank moaned, “Please don’t kill me. Please. I’ll do anything. Please. I don't want to die.” 

Omega sucked in a deep breath, feeling hot all over. He loomed over Frank, catching his lips. This kiss was like night and day to the other. It was through, exploring every inch of Frank’s mouth. His tongue flicked against Frank’s teasingly. “Oh, that is nice.” He said when he pulled away. “Very nice, little fool. Whatever am I going to do with you?”

Frank looked up at him, his eyes wide-open and full of shock. His breath came in sharp pants just like the scared rabbit that Omega called him. “Do that again,” Frank found himself saying. “Please.” 

“In time.” Aidan pulled away the covers, making Frank squeak when he realized he was bare beneath. 

“W-where are my clothes?” 

“Elsewhere. Obviously. I saw no reason to keep up the pretence. We both know why I’ve brought you here.” 

Frank hunched in on himself, his skin flushing from his scalp to his toes. “I don’t---I haven’t---I---I---haven’t...” 

Omega’s lips slowly curled into a smile. “Oh? Really? That is even better.” His smile grew. “Call me Aidan, little rabbit. We have a long night ahead of us then. A very, very long night.”

oOoOoOo

When Frank awoke the next morning his hands were free. He shifted and winced. He was sore. Not in the way he expected to be, there was no pain, but the muscles that he was not accustomed to using were still sore and burning. It was an almost pleasant sensation. It made him reluctant to move, and made a flush spread across his pale skin. Aidan had done things to him that left his cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

Aidan was gone. His clothes were nowhere to be found so he wrapped the sheet around him and explored the room. There was a table with water bottles on it with a few covered dishes. The first had a note that said it was “Lettuce and carrots for my little rabbit. Eat up. I will be back in a few hours. ~Ω” 

Frank read it twice and uncovered the dish revealing a salad. The other had a bowl of vegetable soup. Which looked surprisingly good. It was warm, and to his mortification his finished it up, and the salad too. He finished off one of the bottled waters, and lifted the cover from the last plate, revealing a big slice of carrot cake. He smiled in spite of himself. He knew he should be terrified, but he felt safe. Surprisingly safe. There was something wrong with him that he should feel so. He knew that. He also knew that if Aidan had been there at that moment he would have begged him for more. The flush on his face deepened. He had sounded so...so...he didn’t want to think about it. It left him mortified how he had begged for it. 

He ate the cake slowly, and wondered what would happen when Aidan came back. Would he kill him? Would he keep him here? There was a certain appeal to the latter. It was nice being taken care of. It was less nice feeling as sticky as he did. That was unexpected. He’d never really considered it. In fact before this he had done his best not to think about sex at all, much less sex with another guy. He pulled the blanket around him tightly as he moved to what he hoped was the bathroom. It was huge. Bigger than his own bedroom, and painted the same shiny black as the bedroom was. So melodramatic. He found himself smiling as he stepped into the shower. He cleaned himself off and then ran himself a bath, nearly falling asleep soaking in the warm water. The soreness eased away, leaving just blissful warmth in it’s place. He was dozing when Aidan came back. His clothes were on the floor, and he was stepping into the bathtub before Frank had a chance to say anything. He pulled Frank into his lap, nuzzling his neck. 

“First time I have thought clearly in a month. How are you so ingrained in my mind, little bunny? Do you have an answer for me?” 

“I’ve thought of you too. All the time. I couldn’t stop.” He shivered feeling Aidan hard against his back.

“What am I going to do with you? For once I don’t want to kill the obstacle in my way. The idea is repugnant.” 

Frank thought about it. He could like like this, held close and cherished. He felt cherished. It was a novel and almost scary thought. No one had wanted him before. “Keep me.” 

“I could do that. Is that what you really want?” Aidan asked. He wound a finger in Frank’s long, black hair. It was so far from what his chosen victims had. He couldn’t even picture Frank with blonde hair, although he was pretty enough to be a girl. He could even picture him in a dress, an idea he filed away for later. 

“Does it matter?” Frank asked. 

Aidan considered it, and found that it actually did. He wanted Frank to come to him willingly. He wanted him to chose to come with him. It was all very strange. “Yes,” he finally said. “It matters. It matters a great deal. You will be giving up everything. Everything you know. Your apartment. Your friends. Your family.” 

“I don’t have any friends,” Frank whispered. “My family doesn’t like me. I’m a disappointment. There is nothing that couldn't be replaced there. I don't have anything.” 

Aidan hummed, “We will changed that then. I will spoil you, my little fool.” 

“You don’t have to. I just want this.” Frank shivered. “Please.” 

“If you are mine you will take what I give you.” His hand closed around Frank’s length, giving it an experimental tug, ghosting over the tip. “Do you have a problem with that?” He nipped at Frank’s ear drawing a high pitched ‘no’ from his mouth. “That’s what I thought.” He played with Frank’s body until his muscles pulled taut. The orgasm that followed left Frank limp and exhausted all over again. Frank didn’t protest as he was lifted from the tub and dried off. Aidan dressed him in pajamas and a fluffy robe, and sat him down on the couch at the other end of the room.

He combed through Frank’s hair, braiding it carefully.

“It’s too long,” Frank mumbled. 

“No. I like it. It suits you, little rabbit,” Omega said. 

There was a rap at the door, and Omega crossed it to answer. There was a man in black on the other side. “Boss. Here is the item you requested.” The man craned his neck and frowned. “Do I need to call the clean up crew?”

“No. That won’t be necessary.” 

“Boss?” 

“No one is to come in here without my express permission. No one is to touch him. If any of you touch him I will cut off your hands and shove them down your throat. Do you understand me? If that clear?” 

“Crystal clear, Boss.” 

“Good. I’m glad we understand each other,” Omega said, and shut the door, locking it in several places. 

Frank watched him come back to the couch. He opened the box, and removed a collar. It had a silver Omega symbol hanging from the D-ring, and little purple stones set into the leather. Frank’s mouth went dry as Aidan slipped it around his neck, fastening it in the back. 

“It looks good on you. Very good.”

“What now?” Frank whimpered. 

“Now...I think we have to come to an agreement. Most people in this situation would draw up a contract. I hope you understand that In my business it would behove me not to leave a paper trail. Especially where you are concerned. If things go south I do not want you implicated in my crimes. You are an innocent. A victim. Do you understand?” 

“But---” 

“No. No buts. No protests. I will not tolerate it. Do you understand me?” Aidan stared at him, those icy eyes going hard. “Frank. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes.” 

“There are other rules as well. Here, in these rooms I’m am Aidan. You can ask anything of me. Out there. Out of these doors you will never refer to me as that. Only as Omega, master, or sir. Do you understand?

“Yes.” 

“Do you agree to this? Do you understand what I am asking you?” Aidan watched him.

Frank nodded. “I understand. I agree.”

Aidan nodded. “Good. If we try anything new we will discuss it first. You may make suggestions as well. You will pick a safeword if we do any scenes.”

“Safeword?” Frank shifted in his seat. 

“A word to let me know if something hurts or makes you uncomfortable. If you want to stop what we are doing.” He reached out tipping Frank’s chin up. “Do you have anyone you need to talk to to let them know you are going away?”

“School. My parents. Work.”

“Friends?” Aidan asked. “Siblings?”

Frank shook his head. His pale skin going paler. “No. I will need to end my enrollment...I...how can I quit. I have loans. I have to---”

“I will take care of it.”

“Won’t it look suspicious if our names are connected?” Frank twisted his hands together. 

“They won’t be. Don’t worry about it. Is you lease paid up? Do you want your things collected?”

“I need my clothes. My books I guess. I don’t have much.”

Aidan nodded, “That is fine. I will arrange for you to get new clothes. I saw what you were wearing before I think we can do better than that. I want you to look good. Sometimes you will have to go out with me. Do you trust me to pick out what you will wear? Are you sure about this?” 

“I am. I really am.” He relaxed back against the couch. The sensible part of his brain knew he should be terrified. Aidan was dangerous. He had kidnapped him. Drugged him. He had also treated him better than anyone else in his life. Most people just trod right over him assuming he didn't care because he was complacent because he didn’t protest loudly. “You will take care of me, and make decisions for me?” 

Aidan raised one dark brow, “Yes. If that is what you want. Is that what you are wanting?” 

Frank wrung his hands together, his shoulders hunched.”Yes. It’s what I want. I’m sure.” 

“Good,” Aidan purred, and pulled him close. “Perfect.” He reached out and touched the collar around the other man’s neck.

“Is that it?” Frank asked. He leaned into the touch. “Could you---could we---” He squirmed, flushing pink.

“Use your words, little fool,” Aidan teased.

“Will you take me back to bed?” Frank whispered. 

Aidan hummed, “Gladly.” He was leading Frank back to the bedroom when there was a knock on the door, and it swung open.

“Brother?” 

Aidan froze and cursed under his breath. “What are you doing here, Sidney?”

“I was just seeing what my brother was up to. I’ve heard rumours, and I was worried about you. You’ve been off you game, my dear.” He moved closer, then stopped, his eyes fastening onto Frank. “I see. That explains much. Victim or Toy?” 

“Neither. He is my new Pet.” He pulled Frank close. 

“I see, well if you get bored I’m sure I could fetch you a decent price...if you don’t damage him too badly,” Sigma smiled pleasantly. 

“Go wait in the bedroom, Frank. I will be there shortly.” 

“Yes, Omega.” He practically ran into the bedroom, and shut the door behind him. He could hear the murmur of their voices through the door, but not the words. The other man terrified him. He’s never had anyone look at him like that, as if he was nothing but a slab of meat. He pulled one of the blankets off of the bed wrapped it around himself and huddled in the corner nearest the door. He watched the door, for what seemed like hours, finally drowsing propped against the wall. He clutched at the charm hanging from his collar, holding onto it tight enough that it left an angry red indentation in his hand. 

He had drifted off to sleep by the time Aidan came into the room and picked him up, laying him carefully on the bed. “Frank? He’s gone. It’s okay.” He smoothed back Frank’s hair where it had come out of the braid. 

“He was scary.” 

Aidan snorted, his shoulders shrugging. “Admittedly he is. He will also have forgotten about you in a matter of days. He will think I have killed you and be surprised all over again...and assume you are someone else. I can nearly guarantee it.” 

“You’ve had someone like me before,” Frank squeaked. 

“No, but I know Sigma well enough to know that he thinks himself the center of the world. He can’t care for anyone, so he assumes the rest of us are the same.” 

“Are you going to sell me when you are bored?” Frank whispered. 

“No. I’m not. You are mine. I take care of what is mine. I can promise you that. I will take care of you and keep you safe. Even from my own family.” Aidan tucked him into the bed. “I think you should rest. Clearly it’s been too long of a day with too much stress. Go to sleep little fool, and we will deal with it all in the morning.

Frank didn’t fight it when his eyes closed this time. It was easier than dealing with any of it. He was sure Aidan would sort it all out in the morning. He would take care of everything after all.


	3. The Best Laid Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a year (and some change) after The Fool and His Choices.

Frank stood on the little platform as the Seamstress moved around him, clicking her tongue in thought. She patted his side for the millionth time, “You have such a trim figure dear. You shouldn’t worry. I’ve not steered you wrong yet, have I?” 

“No, Hilda. You have not.” 

“Stop worrying then. You look prettier than most of the society girls I’ve fitted this season. Much prettier than most.” 

A whine left Frank’s throat. He never knew he wanted that kind of praise, but he craved it as much as the beautiful fabrics. He had been anxious at first when Aidan had suggested it. He had never considered dressing like a woman before, but he found he loved it. “They’ll know,” he squeaked. 

Hilda snorted, “No they won’t. You look like a girl even when you dress like a man. Don’t be absurd. You’ll be fine.” She stepped back and looked at the dress. “Mmmm...yes That hangs well. Turn around, let me look at you. How do the heels feel?”

“Fine,” Frank whispered. 

“Good, good. The underwear?” 

Frank turned beet red. “Fine.”

“You do not usually get this worked up, my dear. This is no big deal. You’ll just sit in the box with Aidan, and watch the horses run, and it’s all going to be fine. Aidan will do all of the talking.” 

“Doesn’t make me feel better,” Frank mumbled.

“You know, you don’t have to do this,” Hilda chided. “Aidan thought it would be fun for the both of you.” 

Frank looked down at the purple and black material. “I know. I don’t want to disappoint him.” 

“You won’t dear. You definitely won’t. He commissioned a wardrobe for you, but we won’t do the fittings for that until after the Derby. Something to look forward to, perhaps?” 

Frank gave her a tiny smile, “Perhaps.” 

“You lie so badly. Now get down from there. Let’s get your makeup on, and Lisa will be here in a moment to take care of your hair.”

Frank settled down in the chair. It was hard not to shift and fidget. “I look pretty?” 

“Always dear.” She watched Frank wilt as he sat in the chair and she worked on his hair. “Still tired from the plane ride?” 

“Yes,” Frank agreed. He had slept most of the ride, in Aidan’s jet, leaning against the shoulder of the other man, and through the drive to Aidan’s apartment in Lexington. “Do I look tired?” 

“Not at all dear. Not at all.” 

Frank dozed in the chair as Lisa worked on his hair, styling it into sleek waves. Hilda shook him awake to work on his make-up. It was subtle, far better than his attempts. It did not look like he was wearing any, but somehow made his eyes pop, and softened his too pale skin. She shaped his eyebrows, and gave his lips the slightest hint of colour. “Oh, those eyelashes. Most girls would kill for them.” 

Frank flushed red. “Thank you.” 

“There we go. I think you are ready. Now stand up, and let me take a look at you.” 

Frank stood and turned slowly. “How do I look?” It was astounding how easy it was to walk in heels these days.

“Perfect,” she announced,settling the hat onto his head. “Absolutely perfect. Stay there. Let me go get Aidan.” 

Aidan strolled in, his eyes settled on Frank. “Oh, you look absolutely beautiful.” His lips curled into an amused smile at the blush that bloomed across Frank’s cheeks. “Are you ready for the race, my dear little fool?”

“Yes,” Frank whispered.

“Good, good. The Limo is waiting outside and we can watch your horse run.” 

“It’s not my horse,” Frank said, wringing his hands together.

“Sure it is, my little rabbit. Lapin’s Run is named for you and your name is on it’s papers.” Aidan placed the choker around Frank’s neck, and carefully selected a bracelet out of those lying out. 

Frank looked even more nervous. “You said we couldn't leave a paper trail.” 

Aidan hummed in answer, and took Frank’s hand. “Come along. We don’t want to miss post time, my little fool.”

oOoOoOo

Frank tried not to stare at all of the pretty ladies as he passed. He wondered if he really fit in. If he was really fooling anyone. His hand tightened against Aidan’s arm, and the other man patted his hand reassuringly.

“You’re fine. Stop worrying. I can feel the tension in your body.” Aidan led him through the crush and to their private box. All of the extra seats had been cleared out, and a table set up for the two of them. “I’ve already ordered food. Just relax and watch the crowd. They can’t see us anyways.” He pulled out the chair, and helped Frank settle in it.  
It was a good spot with a clear view of the track. He could see people moving about below, a colourful sea of hats and bright coloured spring dresses. It was not a place he had ever expected to be, much less like this.

Aidan watched him, silver eyes bright. “You really do look beautiful. I can’t wait to get you home and mess up all of Hilda’s hard work.” 

Frank flushed red, and looked down at his hands. “Aidan.” 

Aidan laughed, smirking across the table. “It is the truth. I’m going to fuck you so hard into the bed you won’t be able to walk for days.” 

Frank shifted in his chair. “Aidan.” He would have said more, but the waiter came with the food. Frank watched the waiter place the appetizers on the table. Roasted pecans, and cucumber sandwiches. 

“It’s fine. I made sure they were safe for you to eat,” Aidan said. 

Frank stared. Aidan was being odd. Usually there was more teasing about his eating habits, and trying to get him to try the meat from Aidan’s own plate. He looked positively serious though. 

“I ordered you a vegan curry, and a salad.” 

“Oh. I see. Are you feeling okay?” Frank asked. He picked up one of the cucumber sandwiches, nibbling on it as he watched Aidan’s face.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay? I have you on my arm and a horse in the Derby.” He reached across the table to caress Frank’s arm. “I think we will stay a few days, if you don’t mind. We can visit the farm.” 

“If you want, Aidan.” 

“I do. I had them get the cottage ready for us.” 

This was news to Frank. He had thought they would be leaving nearly immediately after. He didn’t mind. He had not been out much at all since Aidan had taken him on. Aidan was, surprisingly, more of a homebody. He would go about his business during the day, and come home to Frank. Sometimes he would even cook, which had been another surprise. “That sounds nice,” Frank whispered. 

He worried, secretly that Aidan was already growing tired of him. This odd behaviour only reinforced that. If he was anyone else he would have worried about his life and safety. He knew what Aidan did, and that in itself made him a liability. 

“Get that look off of your face. You look like I just murdered your best friend.”

“I’m sorry,” Frank murmured. 

“There is no need to apologize, and no need to worry. Just relax, and enjoy the race.” 

The waiter came back with their main course. Frank ate it, but did not taste any of it. He was too distracted watching Aidan. He looked handsome in his suit. The purple bowtie made Frank smile. It was so unlike Aidan’s normal black on black suites. Dove grey and purple suited him though. The crisp white shirt emphasize his tan. Frank found himself smiling. 

“How did I end up with someone so beautiful? You are so far out of my league.” 

Aidan rolled his eyes. “Don’t be daft, my little fool. We are perfectly matched. I would not have abducted you otherwise.” 

“No...you would have killed me.” 

Aidan hummed, “You are not wrong in that, little fool. Not wrong at all.” Aidan patted Frank’s hand. “Post time.” 

Frank knew little to nothing about horse racing, or horses. His family never thought to get him riding lessons like they did for his siblings. He’d had piano lessons instead. He wish it had been otherwise, but he still enjoyed the look of the horses. The way they moved, the ripple of their muscles. He appreciated that. It made him think of his old life, of the hospital. He missed the animals enough that he had almost asked for Aidan to buy him a pet. A cat would be nice. Better than a dog since he knew Aidan would not tolerate him wandering off outside to walk the dog. 

Aidan let out a loud bout of laughter, “He won. We have to go to the winner’s circle. Come on. We need to go.” 

“What?” Frank asked completely confused as he was herded to the door and through the hallway, down to the track. “Aidan? What?” 

“Our horse won. Did you miss it? Oh, my little fool. What am I going to do with you. Come along. They will want pictures.” 

Frank shook as he was lead through the crowds. Aidan had said they had to stay private, that they couldn't have paperwork or be seen. This was the opposite of that. He knew that Aidan had a public persona. One that was completely separate from his real hobby and his true business ventures. He knew that Aidan’s family was rich. Not that he had met any of them but Sigma (who still terrified him, but seemed to have already forgotten he existed from what Aidan said.)

It was a blur as they got pictures with the horse, and talked to the trainer and the jockey. Frank held on tightly to Aidan’s hand, completely overwhelmed. His earlier fears about being called out were completely swept away though, and he found himself smiling for the camera.

They did not stay long afterwards, or linger for the after party. Frank was relieved by that, and exhausted by the time they climbed into the limo and headed to the cottage. They got out of the limo in front of the pathway. They didn’t get far before Aidan swept him off of his feet, carrying him inside. He was sat on the couch, and Aidan knelt in front of him. 

“I have something I would like to speak to you about.” 

Frank whined, “Are you tired of me?” 

“What? No, you fool. I want you to marry me.”

“Oh.” Frank stared at him, trying to comprehend the words.

“Just oh?” Aidan scowled over at him. “I’m trying to be romantic, Rabbit, and all you can say is ‘oh’?”

“It was just unexpected. I thought...I don’t know what I thought. You’ve been acting strange. I thought you were tired of me and trying to decide how to get rid of me.” Frank bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. “You want me still?” 

“We have an agreement,” Aidan said in a strained voice. “Do you think I would ask you to marry me if I did not?” 

“No...I mean no you wouldn't. I didn’t mean no I wouldn't marry you,” Frank babbled and realized he was doing so. “I do. I mean I will. I want to. Yes.”

Aidan gave him an annoyed look. “I was trying to make this romantic, you fool. You’ve ruined it.” 

Frank wrang his hands together. “I’m sorry.” He reached out pulling Aidan close and kissing him boldly. It was not something he would normally do. Aidan was the one that initiated things. He was the one in control. “I’m sorry,” Frank said again when they pulled apart, his cheeks flushed and his heart pounding. “I want you. I want this. Yes.”

“Better,” Aidan laughed. “Much better.” He stole a kiss. “Perfect in fact. I have no doubt that we will take over the world together, my little fool. No doubt at all.” 

“We should celebrate,” Frank said. 

“Yes,” Aidan picked him up, carrying him through the cottage. “I have the perfect way to do it my sweet, little lapin.” He carried him through the rooms to the bedroom in the back, laid him out on the bed, and slowly peeled the dress away until Frank was spread out before him in lingerie. Aidan looked him over, he admired the way the corset nipped in Frank’s waist, and the way the black lace looked against his pale skin. “Fuck, you look good. I could eat you up.” 

“Aidan!” 

Aidan laughed, reaching out and massaging him through the black silk of the panties covering him. “Such a pretty little girl, aren’t you?” 

“For you.” 

Aidan laugh, pulling Franks underwear off and tossing it away. “And only me. Yes. Exactly.”

oOoOoOo

Frank woke late in the night feeling restless. He pulled a robe around his bare skin, and explored the cottage. He padded around, barefooted, and finally stopped in the living area. He had somehow missed the upright piano against the wall. He sat down at the bench, looking around before lifting the fallboard, and running his hands across the keys. It was tempting to play, but he didn’t want to wake Aidan.

“Do you play?” 

Frank startled. “I didn’t mean to wake you up. And yes. I play. Took years of lessons.” He scrunched up his nose. His fingers moved across the keys picking out the beginning of Vivaldi’s Spring. “They made me play in front of guests when I was little. My mother thought it was amusing. They liked me better when I was small. I guess.” 

Aidan sat down beside him, snaking his arm around Frank. He pulled him close. “I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry about. You did not make them act the way they did. You didn’t even know me then. It wasn’t all bad. I guess.” Frank sighed. “No, actually...it was. It really was. You know you are the best thing to happen to me. I’m just waiting for the other ball to drop.”

“Don’t worry. I have plans if things go awry. I have an island in the Maldives. An Apartment in Russia. There are arrangements made. Don’t worry. I have a nice nest egg put away for you in case---” 

Frank pushed against him. “Don't say that. Nothing is going to happen.” 

“My dear fool. I am involved in many dangerous things. It could. I don’t want you to enter this without considering what you are really getting yourself into. The game had changed, and I can’t promise you your hands will stay clean. I can do everything in my power to keep you safe if I go down. I don’t want to drag you down with me.”

“Stop it. Please. It doesn’t matter.” 

“It matters a great deal. You are important to me.” He got up, and came back with a box, opening it to reveal a blackened silver collar, decorated with onyx and amethyst. “I got a bit distracted earlier. I meant to give it to you when I proposed. I figured we could pick out a ring for you together. If you want.”

Frank pulled his hair away from his neck, his breath caught when Aidan fastened it around his neck. “It’s perfect. I love it. I love you.” 

Aidan pulled him close, tucking Frank’s head beneath his chin. “You are such a horribly foolish creature.” He combed his fingers through Frank’s long hair. “I love you too.”

oOoOoOo

They had managed to stumble back to bed sometime before dawn. Frank was fast asleep when his phone began ringing, he picked it up without checking the caller, still more than half asleep, and winced as his mother began yelling at him on the other end, and speaking in Korean far too fast for him to even follow.

“Mother?” 

“What were you thinking, Frank? Your sister recognized you on the television. IN A DRESS! Why were you in a dress? You are not a girl. This is a disgrace! What if your father’s friends or coworkers saw you?” 

“I’m not going to apologize, if that is what you want. Do you know how mean and offensive you sound?” Frank said in a sullen tone before the phone was plucked from his hands.

“Who is this? And why are you talking to my fiance in this matter? Do you know who I am? Because I can assure you I can make you very sorry.” 

Frank’s mother screeched on the other end. “How dare you! Frank does not have our permission to get married. Are you the one that told him to leave school? He even failed at that. Such a disappointment.” 

Frank cringed, he could still hear her from where he was sitting on the other side of Aidan.

She was still yelling when Aidan hit the disconnect button. “Are they all like that? Do you want me to put a hit out on her?” 

“She’s my mother, Aidan.” 

“Offer’s still open. What a beast. Is your father as bad?” Aidan asked in curiosity. 

“It would have been in French if it was my father, but yes. Just as bad.” He hunched in on himself. “Well...I guess we don’t have to invite them to the wedding.” 

“Fuck no. They would ruin it,” Aidan declared.

Frank tucked himself against Aidan’s side, and couldn't help but laugh. “They would, wouldn't they?”

“I have no doubt at all,” Aidan whispered against his hair.


	4. Affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ended up being a small affair at the cottage. Frank had expected Aidan to want a big and extravagant wedding. He did not though. There was no big church wedding. Neither of their parents were invited (to Frank’s relief), nor many of their siblings. Aidan invited his two favorite sisters to act as witnesses, which surprised Frank. Aidan rarely talked about any of them.
> 
> Set six months after 'The Best Laid Schemes'.

It ended up being a small affair at the cottage. Frank had expected Aidan to want a big and extravagant wedding. He did not though. There was no big church wedding. Neither of their parents were invited (to Frank’s relief), nor many of their siblings. Aidan invited his two favorite sisters to act as witnesses, which surprised Frank. Aidan rarely talked about any of them.

They were nice though, surprisingly nice, and had gushed and cooed over his dress. It left him so flustered he had trouble getting any words out at all. He did eventually, even though it made him nervously and compulsively smooth out the white fabric. He looked good though. He could admit that. The lines of the dress complimented his slim form, the corset underneath cinching his waist in tight enough for Aidan to span it with his hands. He stayed in the dress after they had left and he was left alone with Aidan. 

“You look good,” Aidan said as he pulled Frank close. 

“You’ve said that before,” Frank whispered. 

“And I meant it each time, little fool.” Aidan circled him, he moved closer until they were touching. He reached back, and began working on the buttons that went up Frank’s back. The buttons came undone slowly until Aidan could slip the dress off of Franks body. It pooled onto the floor. 

A flush crept up Frank’s body. It was difficult not to bring his hands up to cover himself, although he was mostly covered already. Aidan moved behind him, slowly undoing the laces. Each time his fingers slipped through to touch skin Frank shivered, and made a little whimpering noise.

“You’re acting like we’ve never done this before, pet.” Aidan leaned in, whispered into Frank’s ear, and pressed a kiss behind it. “Are you scared?”

“N-no---maybe.” 

Aiden chuckled, “Charming. Very charming. Virginal little Frank. What ever am I going to do with you? Should I just bend you over and take you right here? Is that what you want?” He stripped Frank of the corset and garters leaving him only in the panties and stockings. “Well?” 

Frank squeaked. “Aidan!”

“Frank!” Aidan scooped him up, sweeping him off of his feet and carrying him towards the bedroom. “Are you hiding something from me?

“No-no--I--I--got you a gift,” Frank stuttered, turning a deeper shade of red. “You may not like it. You may hate it.” 

Aidan set him down carefully on the bed. He admired how pale Frank looked against the black comforter. “You look positively angelic. Now, husband, show me this gift.” 

Frank hid his face, looking mortified. It took him several minutes to collect himself. “Promise you won’t get mad.” 

“Why would I get mad? What have you done?” 

Frank whined, “Please!? Just promise you won’t get mad. I---I kn-now you like my skin unmarked, but I thought...It was...” 

“Frank. What did you do?” Aidan’s amused look fell away. “Show me.” 

Frank wiggled out of the underwear, a whimper still on his lips when Aidan bent over him, and examined the fresh tattoo marring the pale, smooth skin on his hip. Aidan traced the edge of the ‘A’ that entwined with the symbol of Omega. They curled around one another, the Omega symbol in black, and the A in a deep purple. “Alpha and Omega.” 

“No. Aidan and Omega. My husband,” Frank whispered, looking far too unsure of himself. “I thought you would like it.” 

“I do. It was a very thoughtful gift.” Aidan ran a hand across his hip, massaging it. “I like it very much.” 

“Really?” he asked in a tiny voice.

Aidan moved over him, pressing him down into the bed. He claimed a kiss, sharp teeth nipping at Frank’s soft lips. “Yeah. Really.” He rose over Frank, claiming another kiss that left his lips bruised. Frank tasted blood. He tasted Aidan as well, cloying mint and chocolate. The taste lingered on his lips. 

“You are so beautiful, the most beautiful thing I’ve ever possessed.” Aidan kissed his way down Frank’s body, pressing a kiss by the tattoo. “I don't mind giving myself over to you. I’m so glad I found you. I’m so glad you didn’t run away. I’m---I’m glad you found it in you to love me back.” Aidan looked up at him. “You probably should have run away, little rabbit. I’m never going to let you go now.” 

“I don’t want you to,” Frank said, and ruffled Aidan’s hair. “I really don’t want to.” 

“Fool.” 

“I love you too,” Frank choked out. His eyes closed when he felt Aidan’s hand close around him. “I love you.”

oOoOoOo

Frank woke up sore. He could tell by the angle of the light coming to the room that it was far later than he normally got up. Usually the light was barely peeking over the horizon when he snuck out of bed to fix his morning tea. He was beyond sore. He was also clean, oddly he did not remember getting in the shower. He was also covered in bruises, nips and hickeys...all over. His muscles ached from activity, and he blushed at that thought. Aidan had been enthusiastic.

“You’re up,” Aidan said as he came inside, laden down with a tray. He waited for Frank to sit up and then deposited it on Frank’s lap. “Don’t worry, it’s vegan. I used those stupid egg substitutes you buy in it, and that nasty milk replacement.” He wrinkled his nose and sat down beside Frank. “You do like blueberries, right?” 

“You know I do.” Frank shook his head and ate the pancakes slowly, closing his eyes at each bite. “It’s delicious. Aren’t you going to eat?” 

“I’ve already had breakfast, and I’m waiting for my snack to finish his food before we carry on.” 

Frank stared at him with a bite of pancake hovering before his lips, “But---last night---aren’t you exhausted.” He popped the bit of pancake into his mouth, the juice dripping down the corner of his mouth. Aidan reached out, catching the juice with his thumb, and licking it away, while still watching Frank. 

Frank’s eyes widened, looking like a small animal caught in headlights. “Aidan?” 

“Hmmm...something wrong, little rabbit?” 

Frank shook his head, shoving another piece of pancake in his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer. A flush creeped up his body, his pale cheeks slowly turning a bright red. Eventually he finished the last bit of pancake from the plate, and Aidan took the tray away with a shark-like grin. He came back soon enough, and crawled under the covers. He reached out, touching Frank’s bare skin. He pulled him closer, wrapping his arms tight around him. 

“How are you feeling?” Aidan asked, which was alarming in and of itself. Aidan didn’t like to talk about emotions.

“Uh...I’m okay?” 

Aidan snorted, “You aren’t sure? You sound confused, my little lapin.” 

Frank wiggled as close as he could. It wasn’t hard to decide to enjoy Aidan’s apparent good mood. His husband’s skin was warm against his cheek as he pressed himself close. “I’m fine. I’m happy. I’m allowed to be happy, right?” 

Aidan barked a laugh, “I’d hope you were.” He combed his fingers through Frank’s long, black hair. “I have a surprise for you.” 

“What kind of surprise?” Frank whispered. He tried not to sound worried, but he was. He’d never been a fan of surprises. The ones that his family had presented him with had never been good.

“The best kind, I believe. My lawyer called this morning. The paperwork went through. This...my love...is my gift to you.” 

“I don't understand,” Frank whispered. 

Aidan hummed. He was in an odd mood and Frank didn’t like it. “The cottage, the horse farm, and the main house are yours. If something happens you will be taken care of. There is a trust fund put away in your name, and...an offshore account set up. In case something happens.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“I may tease, Frank. I may not be serious most of the time, and I may very much like to play the villain. But...I take care of what is mine and I can’t help but prepare for the worst case scenario. I don’t want it to ever come to that, but it could.” 

Frank shrunk against him. “Stop.” 

“No. We need to talk about this, Frank. I want you to be happy.” 

“I wouldn't be without you. I need you.” 

“Sap. This is exactly why we don’t talk about emotions. You cry, and I don’t like it, little fool. I hate it, in fact.” Aidan smoothed back Frank’s hair. “Stop blubbering and listen.” 

“Fine,” Frank croaked.

“You are stronger than you think, and maybe nothing will happen. It would ease my mind to know you are safe, and taken care of in the event that the worst comes to pass. Do you understand?” 

Frank nodded, not trusting his voice not to crack. “I understand.” He finally managed to get out.

“Good,” he tipped Frank’s face up, stealing a kiss. “Enough of that stupid emotional shit.” 

“You are horrible.” 

“No, I am the best, and together we will take over the world.” Aidan wiggled his eyebrows, and rolled Frank over. “In the meantime I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be walking right for days.” 

“And crass.” 

“What is your point, little rabbit? Please, get to it, because I at least would like to get down to business.” Aidan grinned down at Frank, he pushed the covers away and really looked at him. “I do want to know, though, who gave you that tattoo?” His eyes narrowed in that dangerous way that Frank rarely saw anymore. His finger traced the curve of the omega symbol. “Frank? Who saw places of you that only I should?” 

“You promised you wouldn't be mad.” 

“I’m not mad at you, lapin. In fact I highly approve. I LOVE how you chose to declare yourself mine. I wouldn't’ even mind marking you again. Perhaps on your back or under your ring. I like that a lot in fact.”  
His hand moved over Frank’s pale skin, scrawling across his flat stomach. “Well?” 

“B-bones did it. It’s her hobby, and she didn’t see anything. I wore that dress you like. The black one with the really high slit in it. Please don’t be mad.” 

“I just wanted to make sure that I didn’t have to carve someone's eyes out, that is all. Bones has seen much more of you than I like, but that can’t be helped.” 

Frank grimaced, “That is disgusting. You shouldn't even joke about eye injuries.” 

“No?” Aidan stroked Frank’s length until he was hard against Omega’s hand. Frank only answered with a soft squeak, bucking up against his hand. “No answer for that, little fool?” 

Frank shook his head, and let it flop back against the pillow. He watched Aidan reach for the lube on the bedside table and a condom. His skin prickled with excitement, as it always did. He relaxed back against the bed as Aidan slowly worked him open, and it was a slow process. Aidan took his time, he always took his time, finding that spot the made Frank whimper. Frank was a whimpering mess long before the time that Aidan started pushing inside. He would have came long ago if Aidan had not pushed a cock ring down his length, keeping him erect. It bordered on pain, but never crossed that line. 

Frank hated pain. But there was a line, a very fine line that bordered on it, where it made the pleasure that much sharper. He closed his eyes, and let Aidan dictate the rhythm. Frank knew he would take care of them both, and Aidan didn’t fail him in that either. 

Eventually they lay entangled, sweaty and satiated. Aidan eventually dragged them back to the shower, and cleaned them both. Frank was lucky to stay on his own two feet.

The maid came in, changing the sheets and the blankets while they were in the shower, and when they settled back in, the fresh sheets felt wonderfully cool against Frank’s skin. 

“Sleep, little rabbit,” Aidan said, and Frank did.

oOoOoOo

The next day Frank found himself alone. Aidan had business in town, what he didn’t ask, and knew he probably didn’t want to know. He spent half of the morning going through the new wardrobe that Aidan had had made for him. Lots of dresses- a whole closet full and all of the ecountrements. It made him smile, his cheeks flushing. He ended up picking out a pale yellow sundress that was decorated with light blue flowers, and pulled his hair back with a white ribbon, tying it with a bow.

The maid brought him a pitcher of lemonade, and he settled down on the porch to read. The breeze was cool, and the sun was bright. It was a beautiful day to just sit around, which Frank did. He sipped his lemonade and lost himself in the adventures of Harry Potter and his friends. The copy he was reading was new, and if he was not mistaken stocked in the bookshelf especially for him. 

He smiled at that, Aidan was thoughtful despite his hard exterior.

He sipped his lemonade, and read his book, completely immersed until two shadows fell over him. He looked up and found himself smiling up at Aidan’s twin sisters. “Hello?” 

“Hello, Frank, you look so pretty today,” Elizabeth said. 

Frank sat up. He slipped the bookmark into his place and sat the book aside. “Is there something that I can help you with?” 

“We just wanted to give you your wedding gifts,” Isabella added. “We are very happy that you have joined our family. You seem to make Aidan very happy.” 

“I would like to say so,” Frank sat up as he replied. “You think so?” 

“Oh, yes,” Elizabeth said. “I have not seen him smile in years. It’s so very wonderful. I was curious though. Have you seen a surgeon yet? I know a few good ones. One of my friends went through the transition, and I’m sure Aidan could---” 

“What are you talking about?” Frank’s brows wrinkled together in confusion.

“We just thought---I mean---I thought---” Elizabeth looked to her sister for help, so flustered she couldn't’ get the words out. 

“Thought what?” Frank asked, confused himself. 

“We thought you wanted to be a woman,” Isabella said. “I mean...the dresses, and I know Aidan prefers women. He’s only ever dated women.” 

“Or killed them,” Elizabeth added helpfully.

Frank shrank back, “No. I’m a boy. I’m not...I’m no. I think you should leave. You should go now. Please go.”

“We didn’t mean to upset you. We just thought---” Isabella tried to say. “It’s okay if you are.” 

“Please leave,” Frank said, fighting to get a breath in. 

“We didn’t mean to upset you,” Elizabeth said. She tugged on Isabella’s arm. “We’ll leave the presents on the table. Okay?” 

“Leave,” he croaked. 

He hid in the closet when they left, curling into a ball as far away from the door as he could get. He could hear them moving around the house, looking for him, and finally he could hear them leaving. His heart thumped in his chest. He didn’t understand a lot of what they were talking about, although he was sure he probably should. He knew there was great gaps in his education. He knew little about sex, nothing beyond what Aidan had told him anyways.

He felt stupid, and berated himself about it. He should've tried harder when he had finally left his family's house, but he had been so wrapped up in his studies he had never thought the look into what he had missed, or how other people lived. “I’m so stupid,” he mumbled, and never felt so much that it was the truth than he did in that moment. 

He was tempted for a moment to crawl out of the closet to pull out Aidan’s tablet, and finally did just that. He fumbled with the tech, but finally managed to get a browser up and search.

oOoOoOo

Aidan hurried home after he got his sister’s worried phone call. He could have strangled them both for bringing up such a thing. He was well aware how completely clueless Frank was about the world at large. It was one of his charms, and one of the things that made Aidan want to protect him.

“FRANK?” He yelled as he came into the house. There was no answer, which was worrying. “Frank!?” He looked around, and finally began looking in Frank’s hidey holes. He was not under the bed, or in the linen closet. He finally looked in the bedroom closet, and found Frank curled up in the back on a pile of pillows with a blanket curled around him, and his eyes fixed on Aidan’s tablet.

“Frank? What are you doing in here?” 

“Why did no one tell me I wasn’t bad?” He breath came in short little pants, and it was easy enough to tell he had been crying.

Aidan sighed, and climbed into the closet. He sat down next to Frank, and put an arm around him. “Why would you think you were bad?”

“B-because I liked boys and they said I was. You know I went to public school until I was seven, and there was this boy there. Franklin. I liked him so much. He was cute. Blonde haired and blue eyed, and he kissed me. I t-told my parents and they took me out of school. I was home schooled. I don't think I told you, and they were so strict. No television. Only books they approved. My sisters went to private school, and they would tease me horribly. ‘Freaky Frank’ can’t be trusted outside.” He sniffed, wiping at his eyes. “They were nice to me until mother threw away their dresses they let me wear. I just wanted to be pretty, Aidan.” 

“I know you did, and you are. You are my pretty little fool.” He smoothed back Frank’s hair. It was mussed up and sweaty. 

“Your sisters said things too. Things I didn’t understand. I do now though. I didn’t know there was stuff like that on the internet. And...I didn’t know...there was a lot I didn’t know. Oh, god Aidan there were people having sex on the screen almost any time I searched for anything. It was the most embarrassing thing ever. They record that. Why would they record that?” 

“Some people enjoy it. Some people like watching, and I suppose some people are exploited,” Aidan said slowly. “You probably shouldn't watch that.” 

“It’s not important. What is important. Did you know I’m normal? And there are people that are...I mean...there are PEOPLE....that...I mean...I’m just...” 

“There has never been anything wrong with you,” Aidan said.

“Would you like me better as a girl?” 

Aidan gave him a sideways glance. “Do you want to be a girl?”

“I don't’ know. No. Maybe. I don't know. I like my body.” 

“I like your body too,” Aidan said. “Very much. I feel like there was a ‘but’ in there.”

“I like dressing like this. I feel pretty, and it’s comfortable. I like looking pretty.” 

“You can be both you know. Or...you can just be yourself.” Aidan hugged him a little more tightly. “I love you either way. I love you whatever you choose to be.” 

“Even when I make you talk about stupid, mushy, emotions and stuff?” Frank tipped his head up. “Even then?” 

Aidan snorted, “Yes. Even then. Just try not to make a habit of it, fool.” 

“I’ll try not to. I just...never really thought about any of this. I think I upset your sisters. I didn’t mean to. I was just...kinda upset. They asked me about surgeons. It was confusing.”

“I’m sure it was, little rabbit. I can tell.” He rubbed small circles into Frank’s back, and imagined ways to get even with his sisters. “Would you like to go see what presents they bought for you?” 

“Can we just stay here a while longer? It’s safe in here.” 

“As long as you need.”


	5. A Giving Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Grab your parasol,” Aidan said as they walked out the door. 
> 
> Frank grabbed it in one gloved hand, and laughed when Aidan stopped him as they got into the car, carefully putting a blindfold over his eyes. 
> 
> “Is this really necessary?”

“Grab your parasol,” Aidan said as they walked out the door. 

Frank grabbed it in one gloved hand, and laughed when Aidan stopped him as they got into the car, carefully putting a blindfold over his eyes. 

“Is this really necessary?” 

“I want it to be a surprise,” Aidan whispered in his ear before he helped him get into the car. The driver was silent as they pulled out. 

Aidan took Frank’s hand in his own. “I hope you like the anniversary gift. I put a lot of thought into it.” 

The drive was long, and when they got out Frank was lead some ways before they stopped.

“Aidan, my love, why are we at the zoo?” 

Aidan gave him a pleased smile, “I rented it out for the day. We have the whole place to ourselves.” 

Frank’s lips curled into a tiny little smile. “To...ourselves. Oh, Aidan. That is the sweetest.” He snapped his parasol open, shading them both as he leaned in to steal a kiss. “You are the best husband,” he whispered, and tucked his hand into the crook of Aidan’s arm.

“Only because you bring out the best in me,” Aidan whispered back.

Frank hummed in pleasure, “This is lovely. Such a lovely thought and so peaceful.” They walked towards the aquarium, marveling at the animals. “I’ve always loved fish. It’s relaxing to watch them slide through the water. So peaceful.” 

“Is there an animal you don’t like?” 

Frank considered it, “No. I don't think so.” 

Aidan watched him in the dim light as he leaned against one of the round aquariums, and was illuminated with a blue light as he leaned in close. It made Frank’s place skin glow softly. 

“You take my breath away,” he said. 

Frank turned, watching him through his eyelashes. “I do?” 

“Always, my little lapin. Always.” 

Frank smiled demurely, his dress swishing around his legs as he turned away. “Good, good. I wouldn't have it any other way.” 

“You’ve gotten mouthy of late, my little fool.” 

“I don't hear you complaining about it.” Frank stopped, and turned smoothly. “Aidan.” 

“No. I like it. It suits out. It suits you very well.” 

He loved the little smile that played on Frank’s face as he turned away. His husband made him want to be a better person, almost.


End file.
